wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Driving Miss Granny/Transcript
Transcript for Driving Miss Granny (Scene: an armored truck sits outside a toy store. Two twin security guards (one that is short, stout, fat, and has black skin and the other that is tall, skinny, and has white skin, as well as a mustache) appear to be loading money into their armored car. One of them is holding a bag of money.) Narrator: One fine morning... Fat guard: I’m pretty sure her sidekick’s a monkey. Skinny guard: A monkey in a superhero costume? Fat guard: Yeah! Skinny guard: I don’t know, I still think it’s a hairy little kid. Fat guard: Look out! (As they talk, a car is seen swerving down the road behind them. As it approaches, the fat guard pushes the skinny guard out of the way, and the car comes to a stop just short of the truck.) Granny May: (opening the driver’s door and stepping out) Are you boys okay? Fat guard: We’re fine, ma’am. Skinny guard: (brushing himself off) Just a little shaken up. Granny May: What? Speak up. Don’t be shy, and… (pauses, thinking of the right word) Skinny guard: Timid? Granny May: No, I’m not Tim. Just call me Granny May. Now, would you nice boys move all that money into my car? Skinny guard: (laughing) Thanks for the laugh, lady! Granny May: You look just like my grandson Eugene! (calling toward the car) Oh, Eugene? (turns back to the guards) Eugene’s a little shy. Fat guard: Oh, he’s timid. Granny May: No, Tim’s not shy at all. Fat guard: (exasperated) No, timid means sh-- ah, forget it! Granny May: Eugene, come out here right now! (The passenger door opens, and a pair of huge legs step onto the curb. The guards look up as the shadow of a large person approaches them. The skinny guard opens his mouth and closes it.) Granny May: Show these nice boys that I wasn’t kidding! (Eugene grabs a nearby mailbox and rips it off the ground, and the guards cry out in fear.) (The scene changes to a sidewalk across the street. Becky, Bob and Violet are walking together.) Narrator: Meanwhile, on their way to art class... Becky: I know the poem is due today, but I couldn’t think of anything to write about. Violet: Whenever I’m stuck, I just write about people or objects that are around me. (Across the street, Violet spots Eugene, who has just slammed the trunk of Granny May’s car closed.) Violet: (to Eugene) Hi! (Eugene looks around, unsure of what to do. He quickly ducks behind the car so he can’t be seen.) Violet: (improvising a poem) I was walking along, and what did I spy? A very large boy who was overly shy! (to Becky) Now, you give it a shot! Becky: Okay! (trying to think up her own poem on the spot) While walking in the city, I ran into a boy who was very large. Another word for large is enormous. He was also very shy. Another word for shy is timid. I can’t think of a word that rhymes with timid, but I didn’t really rhyme enormous with anything either. (to Violet) What do you think? Violet: (awkwardly) Not bad. (Granny May jumps out of the armored truck with a bag of money in each hand, and throws one into her car through the open window. Then she spots Becky, Bob and Violet, and freezes.) Granny May: Aren’t you two the prettiest little girls I’ve ever seen! And what a cute little dog! Violet: Thank you! Who’s the shy boy in your car? Granny May: That’s my grandson Eugene. He’s timid. (The skinny guard appears from the side of the truck, only able to hop because he is bound from head to toe.) Skinny guard: Hey, you did hear me when I said timid! And you stole all the money from our truck! Granny May: Whoops! Gotta go! (quickly gets into the car, and drives off) Bye bye, baby! Violet: They’re crooks? But she’s so sweet, and he was timid! It’s hard to believe, right Becky? Becky?? (As Violet is talking, Becky slips away. A moment later, a streak is seen going by.) Skinny guard: WordGirl! (hops again, and then falls over) Narrator: Where will Granny May and timid Eugene strike next? Have you ever seen an old woman leap like that? Have you ever heard a worse poem than Becky’s? All these questions may be asked again during another electrifying episode of… WordGirl. Category:Transcripts